1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same and a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a semiconductor package in which lead pins are fitted to a wiring substrate as connection terminals and a method of manufacturing the same and a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, there is a semiconductor package having such a structure that lead pins are fitted to a wiring substrate as connection terminals. In such semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the opposite side to the lead pin side of the wiring substrate, and the lead pins are inserted into sockets, or the like of a mounting substrate and are connected thereto.
In Patent Literature 1 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei-1-100958), it is set forth that, in a ceramic wiring substrate to which input/output pins are fitted, a resin whose thermal expansion coefficient is substantially equal to the ceramic is coated on a pin-side surface of the ceramic wiring substrate, so that an adhesive strength of the input/output pins is reinforced.
Also, in Patent Literature 2 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2001-148441), it is set forth that lead pins are fixed to lands of a circuit substrate by solder, then a resin body in which an insertion portion is provided is fitted on the lead pins, and then soldering portions of base portion of the lead pins are coated with the resin by heating the resin body, so that a fitting strength of the lead pins is increased.
Also, in Patent Literature 3 (Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) 2000-58736), it is set forth that terminal pins are fixed to wiring pad portions of a resin substrate by the soldering, then a reinforcing sheet in which pin through holes are provided is positioned in close vicinity to an outer surface of the resin substrate, and then an adhesive resin is poured into a resin filling space of narrow width between the reinforcing sheet and the resin substrate, so that the terminal pins are fixed to the resin substrate certainly.
In above Patent Literatures 1 to 3, the fitting strength of the lead pins is reinforced by forming the resin on the base portions of the lead pins which are fitted to the wiring substrate. In this case, a further increase of the fitting strength of the lead pins is requested.
Also, as explained in the column of the related art described later, the lead pins are fixed to the lower surface side of the wiring substrate with the solder, and then the semiconductor chip is mounted on the upper surface side of the wiring substrate by the solder. At a time of the reflow heating of the solder used to mount the semiconductor chip, in some cases, such a situation is caused that the solder used to fix the lead pins is fused and crawls up toward the top end side of the lead pins. Since a surface of the solder is oxidized, such a problem arises that, when the solder that crawls up toward the top end side of the lead pins constitutes the connecting portion, reliability of the electrical connection of the lead pins is lowered.